I Am One of Them
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Inspired by Aly & AJ now 78violet's song. Ichi looks back on why he got bullied by those three boars at the orphanage. Hope this impresses klonoakazeno! Enjoy!


I've been listening to "I Am One of Them" from Aly & AJ this week, and this fic popped out of my head. I used klonoakazeno's character, Ichi, again, to add in the fic, since the character has been bullied.

Also, I borrowed Cash, Flash and Dash too. Hope you like it!

* * *

I Am One of Them

by: Terrell James

Ichi sat down by himself in the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, thinking about his past in the Bao Gu Orphanage. He wonders why that no one there would give him a break. Most of the animals never gave him a break, because he's different. Others felt sorry for him, because he had a difficult, yet lonesome childhood. He looked up at the sky and starts thinking about his parents, wondering why was he left here.

His eyes started to get a little misty-eyed and feels some hurt and anguish inside of him, that turned into rage, in which he was hearing the voices of the orphans teasing and taunting him. The voices kept echoing in his head and completely feels like it couldn't be stopped at all.

He held his head down, covers his face and starts to cry. He definitely feels some type of anger and hurt that's been fueling inside of him for years, since his bullying problems with the kids. He whispered to himself, "Why can't they just stop teasing me? Why do I keep hearing these voices in my head?"

_"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!" one boar laughed, echoed._

"Why couldn't they just leave me alone?" he whispered, with his voice breaking.

_"If it ain't the freak himself! What are you gonna do with your powers, get a girl?" one boar teased._

Ichi heard the echoing sound of the boars at the orphanage laughing at him and teasing him. He felt like the orphanage was like a prison that he would never get out of.

_"Look, that freak had many legs that look like a four-legged spider!" exclaimed Crash._

_"It's too bad that he can't scare the crap out of us!" exclaimed Flash._

_The boars laughed hysterically and they high-fiving each other, treating Ichi like crap, and they just didn't care about it. Ichi felt a little sad and somehow hurt by that and a few tears were starting to fall. Dash looked at Ichi's eyes and said, "Hey, guys! Look! This dude's a cry-baby."_

_"Go ahead. This dude's a baby!" Cash exclaimed._

_"Cry-baby, cry. Wipe your teensy-eyes!" they all sang and laughed hysterically. _

_As Ichi suffered the teasing, he said, "Stop it! Stop teasing me, please!"_

_"Oh, do shut up! Just face the facts, you little brat! No family will never, ever want to adopt you. NEVER!!!! So, just freakin' used to it! You'll be staying here for the rest of your life while we get a family and you end up with nothing! NO-THING!!!!!!!" Cash exclaimed._

_Then, he pushed him down on the floor and thought it would make him and the others to make it look good. Ichi felt so hurt by the teasing and tauntings, he grew very mad and furious about the whole thing, he wasn't gonna take it anymore, so he got up and decided to pounce him and beat the crap out him. All the other orphans saw the fight unfold and saw Ichi's anger escalate into a big fight. He was beating up Cash, and then turned to both Dash and Flash to beat them down and grabbed their necks. He held them up close to Ichi's face and said, "Take back everything you said!"_

_"Screw you!" exclaimed Dash, choking._

_He set them down and resumed beating them up. His anger soon became more furious as he started fighting with them. He paused for a second and realized that his anger got the better of him and wondered why was he fighting. It soon turned to sadness, sorrow and hurt that he started crying. Soon, Ms. Fay saw the whole fight and thought that Ichi was the one causing trouble, but saw his eyes welling up with tears, realizing that he just felt hurt. _

_Her face softened a little and decided to set him in his room. As they went back inside, Dash called out, "You're nothing but a little nobody! That's what you are and that's what you'll always be!"_

"Dash, that's enough!" Mrs. Fay exclaimed.

_"Buzz off, lady!" exclaimed Flash._

_Ms. Fay was offended by the comment, but Ichi already went to his face and kicked all three of them in the groins. The boars winced and squeaked in higher voices and fell down to their knees. Cash groaned and said, in a squeaky voice, "You.... smacked my tummy."_

_All the animals laughed at them, as Ms. Fay tried to keep them quiet. Ichi turned around and walked away from them as he stormed off to his room, to suffer in silence. She saw him walking away and went back inside to check on him. He went back in the room, and felt so mad about the way these kids were teasing him, it's like his anger grew in more ways than one. _

_Suddenly, he was breathing so hard, that it broke down into little sobs when he started breaking down in tears. He curled himself up in a little ball, lowered his head down and started crying. He kept thinking about his parents, being killed and left behind and he whispered, "Why did you have to leave me alone?"_

_Ms. Fay heard him crying in anguish in his room, that he realized that that fight suddenly got the better of him because his feelings had been hurt. She came in the room and decided to comfort him. She came closer to him and gave him a hug. He asked, "Why are they always so mean?"_

_"That's just how kids are. They have a reason to act the way they do. The reason why they're mean to the other kids is because it wants them to feel good about themselves. They never realize that other kids have feelings and they ignore it themselves, but they also do it to cover up some troubled times or the fact that they've been bullied before." she explained._

_Ichi sniffled and kept looking at her, thinking that she'll make him feel better, but he was still hurt by those mean comments the boars gave them. She looked at him and felt somewhat concerned about him. She said, "I know your anger has caused you to lose your control and your feelings were hurt, but it's the boars fault that they keep tormenting you, not yours. You shouldn't let those comments they had get in the way of you being taken in by a family. You just got to have a little faith."_

_He let out a little smile, but it didn't make him feel better. He sighed heavily and Ms. Fay thought it would be better to leave him and let him have his moment of peace. As she left the room, he started to cry in silence. He whispered, "Why couldn't they just stop teasing me? I have feelings like other animals in this orphanage."_

Back to the present...

Ichi felt like he was alone and like nobody cars about him, since his time in the orphanage. Now that he actually has a family, it suddenly feels like he's got all the strength and faith he got and the fact that he was lucky that he got through those tormenting moments to have a family. If it wasn't for Shifu, he wouldn't have gotten out of the orphanage. But still, his felings were still kinda hurt by those comments the boars, realizing that he was one of the other animals in the orphanages who got teased by. He started singing a little song, hopefully, to cheer himself up.

_I get in my room  
Another tragic disater  
But I'm safe where I am  
Yet another is captured  
The traffic is stopped  
People just stare  
Another alert does the kid have a prayer  
Life is not fair_

_It's hard to look outside my door  
With all the tragic news and more  
Yet I will do my part and stay on alert  
For all the kids out there who are getting hurt  
It could have happened to me  
Can you make me believe  
This could have a happy end  
Cuz I am one of them_

_I try to grow up  
But I am chased by my fears  
It could happen to me  
And I worry in tears  
Some facts about the boy  
Makin' me scared  
Led off to die and why was I spared?  
Life is not fair!_

_It's hard to look outside my door  
With all the tragic news and more  
Yet I will do my part and stay on alert  
For all the kids out there who are getting hurt  
It could have happened to me  
Can you make me believe  
This could have a happy end  
Cuz I am one of them_

_I am one of them  
Am one of them  
I am one of them  
Am one of them  
I am one of them  
Am one of them  
I wish I could bring back all of them_

He sighed mournfully and thought about how lucky he is that he's got a good family in the entire Valley of Peace and how grateful he is to be a part of it. He suddenly felt peaceful and happy, inside and out, knowing that everything was gonna turn out good for Ichi.

He suddenly heard someone crying from behind and when he turned around and it was Po. He scoffed and laughed embarassedly, not knowing that his big brother was standing next to he tree, singing. He asked, "Okay, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough, little bro." he said, wiping his eyes.

"How did you find me here?"

"It wasn't that hard, and also it's the same place where Shifu usually spends his time, when something's wrong with him." Po said.

He saw Ichi feeling a little depressed and somewhat sad about something. He puts his paw around his little brother's shoulder and asked, "Hey, what's wrong, little bro?"

"Nothing. It's just.... for the first time in my life, I have been adopted in a happy place with kind people, like you guys. And I'm just happy to be a part of it."

"Hey, it's what we do. We would do everything for you, little guy."

"Thanks, Po."

He gave Ichi a big hug and he started to smile. He had that little voice of Mrs. Fay on his head, talking about faith and he felt both faith and hope inside of him and realized that she was right. Then, he felt some tears coming in his neck andit turned out to be Po's. He looked up and saw Po crying and Ichi said, "Dude, do you always cry?"

"I'm sorry. I-I can't help myself. I still keep thinking about that song you sang and it was so beautiful. It just connected me in so many ways."

"It's what I do, bro. Either way, I'm glad you're my brother."

"So am I."

_

* * *

_

Very bittersweet, actually. I made some changes from the song and I hope this is really good. Hope you like it, including klonoakazeno.


End file.
